The Grim Shinobi Adventures of Billy and Mandy
by Kira the Great
Summary: I think the title pretty much explains itself. There was no category for The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, or anything with their names in it, so it's under Grim and Evil.


Random Note: Even though I should be knocked unconscious and sleeping by now, I'm not, so I guess I'll write…something? Uh…yeah. Un. Whatever :) That and I have been SO unmotivated to work on "Here We Stand." I have, like, 10 parts left, but gah…I'm just too damn unmotivated. I have to write something else and get my ideas all out with all of these one- and two-shots.

Just some random crap I thought you should know :P

Now the question only remains what to write about…dramatic pose for thinking …yes, I really do like to make you scroll half-way down the page before you get to the actual story lol Take it or leave it. Thinking + typing bad.

Okay…Billy, Mandy and the Grim Reaper aren't mine crycry. Any resemblance of characters to Naruto is completely planned out and the ones that they resemble aren't mine, either.

The Grim Shinobi Adventures of Billy and Mandy

(Mainly because my brain is on crack…or something like that.)

"Grim! I demand a cold glass of lemonade; make sure there's pulp in it, but no seeds, and make sure it's in the red glass with the strawberries on it, Billy likes to try and eat it when I'm done with my drink," Mandy snapped, glowering up at the Grim Reaper, who in turn slouched low, his eyes narrowing and his jaw jutting in spite of the girl.

He turned and sulked into the kitchen, only to find the refrigerator open and Billy with the pitcher of lemonade shoved up his nose.

"Hi Grim!" he shouted, waving ecstatically.

Grim turned and said to Mandy, "We're outta de lemonade. Dat idiot drank it all up!"

Mandy walked into the kitchen and glowered at Billy, when rather suddenly, a portal opened, coming out of the knife drawer.

A boy appeared. He had bright blonde hair and stripes on his face, dressed in blinding pink (HA, it's NOT Naruto!).

"Hey, dattebayo, who are you?" he asked, pointing at Mandy. "You're cute, dattebayo."

Mandy raised an eyebrow. "And just who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Naratu Ikiminki," he said with a huge grin. "I guess I'm here to recruit you all, dattebayo!"

"I LIKE YOUR SUIT!" Billy shouted.

"Um, thanks," said Naratu.

"HI! I'M BILLY!"

"…Nice to meet you, dattebayo…?"

There was a pause where one could almost see Mandy counting down until…

"HI! I'M BILLY!"

Naratu looked from Billy to Mandy and then asked, "So, uh…will you come and help me, since I'm here to recruit you and all, dattebayo?"

Mandy, who was beginning to get quite sick of 'dattebayo,' asked, "Why should we help you?"

"Because…uh…well, ne, I don't really know, but I think you should help me get home, anyways," he said. "Dattebayo."

Mandy twitched.

"Where do you live?" asked Grim.

"Ne, well," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I like in Kanaho, but…I think I just came out of your knife drawer, dattebayo."

Grim rubbed the back of his head and would have answered had a giant snake-like thing grabbed him, Mandy and Naratu, leaving Billy with the pitcher of lemonade still up his nose.

He turned to look where they had gone, blinking stupidly, when the snake-thing reappeared and grabbed him too, the pitcher falling out of his nose as he was squeezed through the drawer.

They all came out on the other end of the portal, the snake-like thing disappearing into the trees.

"DATTEBAYO! That was Arakimaru! Let's go!" shouted Naratu, jumping into the trees and moving so fast that he was just a lazy smudge of black ink on the backdrop because the artist is too lazy to draw him jumping.

Mandy looked up at Grim, who suddenly had gray hair coming out of his head and was dressed in a gray jump-suit and a light purple vest with many pockets. The lower half of his face was covered in a mask, and it seemed he had…eyes. One was red, and the headband around his head fell down, covering it.

"Dese stooped things neveh stay up when I want dem to!" he shouted, tugging at it.

Mandy looked down at herself and noted that she was in red instead of pink. When she looked at her hair, she saw that it was long and pink with another of the headbands in her locks.

She shrugged and asked, "Where's the idiot?"

"AAAAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

They turned around to see Billy, who now had a head full of black hair, and was dressed in a blue shirt with a giant sad-face on the back, and gray shorts.

He was running around and had run into a tree, and was now giggling at it madly.

This is where the author wonders how the heck she came up with this idea and what's wrong with her…

Nevertheless, she trudges onwards, knowing that something decent must eventually come of this fic…

"Hey, dattebayo! Why aren't you guys coming with me, dattebayo?" asked Naratu, apparently having the ability to jump back and forth really fast.

He blinked. "Sakaka? Sakuku? Kukuki-sensei? Where did those people I met and brought here just a second ago go, dattebayo?"

Mandy curled her hand into a fist and then relaxed it. This 'dattebayo' business was getting a _little_ out of hand.

"Come on, if we don't hurry, Arakimaru will get away! He has…well, he _had_ you, Sakuku…I guess he doesn't anymore…dattebayo," he said, landing in front of them and rubbing the back of his head. He looked from one to the next and said, "You two have gotten really small, Sakaka, Sakuku…" He then turned to Grim. "And you're nothing but bones, Kukuki-sensei…dattebayo, what's going on?"

"AHAHAHA! I HAVE YOU NOW, SAKUKU-KUN!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Billy screamed as he was yanked back into the trees by a giant snake-like thing—the same thing that had pulled them back into this…uh…place with Naratu.

"SAKUKU!" shouted Naratu. "I'll save you, dattebayo!"

He launched into the air towards the creature in the tree, but it just jumped out of the way, landing nearby.

Mandy's eyes just about jumped out of her sockets.

Before her stood the most beautiful evil chibi-like creature she had ever seen before. His skin was white, his hair black, his eyes yellow, and he had tasteful makeup on around his eyes.

He was holding Billy by his shorts, laughing manically.

"ARAKIMARU, I'LL GET HIM BACK, DATTEBAYO!" shouted Naratu.

"Shut up," Mandy said, shoving him into a tree, not even noticing the fact that she suddenly had great strength. She approached Arakimaru and said, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Arakimaru, one of the three Legendary Sekkin!" he shouted with a huge grin. "And you, little girl, are in my way! I finally have the body I've longed for! Sakuku-kun, you're body's mine at last!"

Mandy's face paled by a few shades and she watched as Arakimaru jumped away into the trees.

She turned to Grim. "Well, bonehead? Aren't you going to do something?"

He shrugged. "Nah, I figure dat man will get sick of Billy and bring him back sooner rader dan later."

Mandy crossed her arms and looked over at Naratu. He was unconscious, drool rolling out of his mouth and onto his pink jumpsuit. "…da…dattebayo…"

She rolled her eyes and approached Grim, grabbing his hand and snapping, "We're going to go save Billy and get out of this place."

"Dattebayo," said Grim.

xxx

"Now then, Sakuku-kun," said Arakimaru as they sat in a giant room underground. "Let's get started on your training…"

"Training?" asked Billy, looking around blankly.

"Yes," replied Arakimaru with an evil chibi-grin. "Your training. I'm training you so that I can have your body someday."

"Youtalkingtome?" asked Billy, but before Arakimaru could answer, Billy had run over to a chest and was rummaging through it. He pulled out various body-parts of snakes, tossing them across the room where their jars shattered.

"NO, SAKUKU-KUN, STOP THAT!" shouted Arakimaru, jumping to his feet. "KARABUTA, STOP HIM!"

"Sorry, Arakimaru-sama, I'm on my break," replied the other man, dressed in purple, with blue hair and glasses. He lifted his tea-cup at Arakimaru and smiled. "Deal with it on your own, dattebayo."

Billy jumped and attacked the man, wrapping his arms around the chibi's head and sucking on his long hair. "ARE YOU THAT KID?! WHAT'S-HIS-NAME IN PINK?!"

"What? NO! Arakimaru-san, get him _off_ of me!"

Arakimaru picked up the spilt tea-cup and sipped it and replied, "I'm sorry, Karabuta, I'm on my break." Sippy sippy.

Billy jumped off of him and started to run around the room, knocking things over and running into things.

That is, until he learned the secret of the Shining-gan.

He stood still, watching as the world around him seemed to move in slow-motion. When Arakimaru and the man named Karabuta came after him, he just side-stepped them, watching as they fell on their faces.

A huge grin spread over his face and he jumped into the air. "OMAIGAWDTHISISAWESOME!"

xxx

As Mandy and Grim walked through the forest, they were suddenly stopped by Arakimaru and Karabuta. They were kneeing in front of the other strangers, weeping and begging incoherently.

"Yup, Billy got da best of dem," said Grim knowingly. He walked over them and towards the "hideout" to retrieve Billy.

Mandy looked down at Arakimaru and shook her head. "You sad, sad, sad, sad, creature. Can't even handle a little boy…" She tisked him and followed Grim.

Once inside of the hideout, they found Billy chewing on a man-plants plant parts. The chibi man-plant was crying, begging him to stop.

"Stop eating me, dattebayo…I never did anything to you…"

"Does everyone in this place _have_ to say that?" asked Mandy, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Sakaka-chan, you're here!" shouted the plant. "Look, I know we've never been the best of friends, but please…please help me, dattebayo!"

"Okay, seriously," Mandy said. "The next person who says "dattebayo" is gonna get a fist-full of Mandy."

Just then, Naratu walked into the room and looked around, one of his chibi-eyes black from when Mandy had punched him earlier.

"Sakuku-kun, I'm here, da-tte-ba-yo!" he said, starting towards Billy.

He was interrupted when Mandy punched him so hard that the rift reopened.

"Well, we betta get outta here, den," said Grim, and he grabbed Billy by the back of his shirt, dragging him through the portal.

Mandy cracked her knuckles and followed them back into their domain.

The portal closed behind them, and when she looked down, Mandy saw that she was dressed in her normal clothes, as were Billy and Grim.

"Stop hittin me, child!" shouted Grim, trying to hold Billy away from him as Billy flailed about, smacking the air and occasionally Grim's face.

"I LOST MY SHINING-GAN! NOOOO!" Billy screamed. "MY SHINGING-GAN! WAHHH!"

There was a pause where he suddenly stopped and then dropped from Grim's hand. He raced over to the pitcher and cried, "Oooh! LEMONADE!" and promptly shoved the pitcher up his nose.

He plopped onto the ground and began to pick at his other nostril, a huge grin on his face, his tongue sticking out.

Mandy looked at Grim. "Well? Billy got his lemonade—where's mine?"

Grim felt his shoulders slump, and he turned and slunk away to buy her her lemonade.

End.

Yeah, in case you didn't notice, the characters I based them off of were Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Naruto, Kabuto, and Zetsu. I hope you liked my spurt of idiocy.


End file.
